Parallel Lives
by TLN
Summary: Post The Con Man in the Meth Lab, a little one-shot I absolutely had to write. I just finished it actually.


**Parallel lives**

_**Hey, I just watched TCMITML (wow I hadn't there were so many alliterations in the titles of the episodes lol) and I HAD to sort this out. It is emotionally intense, and the beautiful discovery of the even more beautiful character that is Booth just gave me teary eyes lol. So, here it is. A one-shot, a letter. More importantly a Birthday Present. Reading a book written at the 2d person narrative, I will give it a shot, it is very interesting.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, but big bow to HH for yesterday's episode.**_

* * *

You had had a nice birthday, not as good as you had expected it to be, well, no.. Just different actually. Could you put it on the fact that the woman you loved had decided to acknowledge publicly your alpha-maleness after having spent years denouncing it? Probably. Or maybe it was just the look in her eyes that made you realize once more that she only was close enough to know, to understand what had made you this alpha-male, like you knew what had made her this alpha-female. Getting prepared for work, you found your thoughts entirely devoted to her and to how your relationship would be changed now that you had decided she ought to know more. More about you. It scared you because you did not want her to feel any breach in your armor, after all, you were her weapon in spite of the recent incident. What would she think? Would she think less of you?  
As the question rang through your head, you heard another ring, that of your front door. Who could bother you at that time of the day? It was nearly 7 a.m., yes, but it was not really an appropriate moment to... Oh, a Fed-Ex deliverer; what the hell? After having signed the infamous notepad you gave the man an apologetic smile, accompanied with a tip, rapidly closing your door. Not so much because you had better to do but because you were curious to know what it was. When you read the expediter was Temperance Brennan, your heart leaped. She had already offered you a birthday gift, although you did not know if a subscription to the Anthropological Review was to be considered as such. Well, she had told you it was to prevent any confusions during your professional conversations in the future, yes. Maybe you should get her a trunk full of DVDs for her own birthday, to make things even. Opening the envelope, you swallowed... Oh, no she had not. Yet she had. Hawaii. She had booked you flight and hotel on the Internet, two tickets? Enclosed with these, was a note; rather a letter, it seemed long. You unfolded it eagerly, almost trembling. Why would she do that? You could not help from feeling... what? Sissy. It was stupid but it was certainly the consequence of opening your heart to her. Her writing was even, beautiful, just like herself.

_Booth,_

_I have been thinking. Well, technically we do think continuously, it is what a psychologist named William James called the "stream-of-consciousness" (see, I know about psychology!), but I have been considering what happened tonight.  
You and I. Now I understand.  
It certainly took me long but you had not given me enough evidence to draw conclusions. You and I understand each other for a reason; we led parallel lives. Rationally, you know and I know that this is not possible and that events cannot reproduce themselves simultaneously in the lives of two perfect strangers especially knowing you are four years older than me, but, I suppose you and I have grown, matured because of events that made us choose a path, a path that made us the persons we are today, alike. I think we made it alright, didn't we? By that I mean that we are both very successful professionally, although as a person I believe you are much more accomplished than I am. But you taught me. Throughout those years spent by your side, I learned because I learned to rely on you. You taught me trust, collaboration, friendship, and love too.  
What valuable lesson could I teach you, that you do not know already? Maybe to rely on me a bit too. I am honored you decided to tell me about yourself, more than you ever did before, you who know so much about me, everything, as a matter of fact.  
But I know that as an alpha-male you will be reluctant to pursue this. I am a female, and your dominion could be endangered by such an act. I understand it. Although I wish you would pursue, and tell me. And rely on me. You are the one who keeps saying we are partners, who keeps saying that we ought have no secrets for one another. I have none for you, you know it well enough. You even know things I did not tell you myself. I, on the other hand, have to guess. And you know how much I hate doing it. I do not mean to be oppressive or demanding by asking you to tell me things about yourself, this is a decision that is yours to make. And the fact that you made it tonight already, that you gave me this piece of your puzzle... Yes, I am honored, and happy. And satisfied to understand finally why you are my reference.  
But I want you to know that I am here for you, too. That what you give me, I can give you in return. That I need to give it to you in return. I don't know how to do it. You know how good I am with this sort of things... You are the one teaching me, and I still have a lot to learn. Tell me, teach me what to do to be there for you._

_Happy Birthday Booth,_

_Love,_

_Bones._

_P.S. I enclosed tickets for Hawaii, consider it as a manner to redeem myself for having being blinded by baubles and plumage._

You smiled. How could you do otherwise? What could you teach her that she had not taught you already, without even knowing it? Reaching for your phone, you tried to figure out what to tell her, but after a few seconds your realized that there would be no words that could top what you just read. Not now nevertheless. You needed more time to figure out the right answer, the right comment, to add a note of sarcasm not to sound too cheesy, too infatuated by her. If you called her right now, your tongue would probably betray your brain. Or would it be your heart? Hadn't you told her once that these were diametrically opposed entities? Why, yes, you do teach her things. And yourself too at the same time. It is probably love that is doing the job. Hesitating again, you cannot help yourself, speed-dialing her number:  
"Hey Bones, it's me. Look, I'll accept this present only if you come to Hawaii with me."  
Yes, that was not too cheesy. But you kept on smiling.

_**End.  
**_


End file.
